An Important Converstaion
by SheWhoWaits
Summary: The Doctor goes looking for Clara after her death in Victorian London. After an accident she learns of some of the perks of being a Time Lord and she and the Doctor have a very important converstaion that gets Clara exactly how the Doctor wants her. WARNING: Gets sexy in the last chapter! Not graphic though! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Watch Me Run

**A/N:**

**This story will later involve some very obvious sexual themes. Nothing too graphic but just be warned it gets a bit sexy in the last chapter!**

* * *

"Watch me run." The Doctor remarked to himself as he threw the switches to set the TARDIS into flight, in search of his soufflé girl. She wasn't really his but in his head she was. He met her twice, she died. Twice. For him or because of him he wasn't quite sure but he was blaming himself anyway because that's what he did. Thinking about her death brought back the scene he had just fled. He was running again. Running from the painfully bittersweet memory only hours earlier. She stood there, wide eyed at the impossible sight before her only to run out seconds later. He laughed as she made her way around his impossible box on a cloud.

"Its smaller on the outside!' was her surprised reply when she came back in, breathless and he knew then that she had to come. He had to steal her away from this world. She was perfect and like he said he didn't really know why, just who. Pulling the small silver key out of his pocket he beamed at her and pressed the key into her hand. It was more than a key to the TARDIS. It was a key to him. He was letting her in, more than he cared to admit. He had a want for this girl, a deep carnal want along his need to love her and protect her. Though there something about her that was familiar yet so new. If only he had known then who she was.

Then his heart sank. She'd never use that key. As a sign of his love for her, he pressed it once more into her delicate soft hands which he knew were growing ever colder as the seconds passed. And just like that he was running.

"Run you clever boy… and remember." Her beautiful soft voice echoed in his head and he heard it as if she was standing there beside him.

"Oh Clara…" he said with his head in his hands. "I'll never forget."

How could he? She sparked something in him. Brought back his kindness warmed his hearts which had grown cold just like she had done in the end. Almost swapping her love and compassion to give him back his. But she had done more than just that. She excited him, made him curious not to mention made him blush like a schoolgirl and she was clever. Oh so clever. Working out that he took the umbrella for her, working out his plan. He tested her and she came through, like she did before for him.

"You're a foot taller than I am!" yes he was, which made things interesting. She had to go to some effort to pull her self up to kiss him. He blushed at the memory.

'_There I go again, all teenage school girl. She's not even here and she's managing it!'._ Her beautiful personality, the way she looked in that dress, her sexy attitude and her amazing intelligence, she reminded him of himself. Still, he had to stop dwelling on the past… though that was difficult as the past could be the future or the present or nonexistent when it came to him and he had to get going.

He didn't know what to do with him self other than to find her. He made a bargain with the universe and he hoped that the universe would be bloody grateful for once and let him have his way. Well that's what he was thinking before his attention was drawn to a red flashing light on the console.

"Crash landing?! What do you mean emergency? You really aren't making any sense dear!" he shouted to the TARDIS. "I don't care what sort of emergency it is I want to find Clara!" But the ship had insisted on materializing where she had chosen. The doctor slammed his hands down on the console and muttered to himself.

"Fine…fine… but this better be good." Throwing on his jacket, he walked grumpily to the door.

The TARDIS door opened and the Doctor, looking out on the scene raised his hand to his head to angrily massage his temples before slamming the door and starting a verbal assault.

"You think this is funny do you? You know I'm looking for Clara so you take me here? Well HA HA."

The TARDIS groaned.

"Yes you should feel like that. If you think you're being funny by taking me to the same graveyard but in modern London to find Clara…. Show some respect." He said pacing around the console.

Before he could launch another attack he heard voices. Someone was talking about the graveyard being creepy. And then he heard a voice… it was familiar. Soft and delicate, sarcastic…

His eyes widened, he looked at the console...

"Oh you clever girl! I'm sorry… ill make it up to you later!" he shouted as he ran out the door and standing in front of him was a very confused but alive looking Clara.

"CLARA! You're alive!" She looked at him blankly, confused and a little freaked out. Looking around and taking half a step back she spoke.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?"

"Well you see I'm the doctor and this is the TARDIS and…" before he could finish his sentence he ran forward and grabbed Clara with both hands.


	2. A Grave Accident

He had to get her into the TARDIS. Now. She was only little, a foot shorter than him. He had caught her just as he legs had given way, saving her from a short fall that would have been painful to wake up to. Shifting her round he slid one of his arms under he knees and the other under her back and cradling her towards him, carried her into the TARDIS.

He would have taken her to the Med Bay or a bed but he was forced to lay her down on the cold floor of the control room. The TARDIS made a sound of displeasure but he ignored her. She was getting hot, burning up. Her skin was burning to the touch and her fists were clenched in pain. Her breathing quickened and she began gasping for air. The Doctor was dumbstuck, not knowing what to do. He whipped out the sonic, he scanned her and tried to help her breathe, called her name. his hands were all over the place in a panic and he only stopped when he heard her take take a gasp that sounded like someone had cut her off half way through. And she was still, so was he. Tears welled up in his eyes as for once he didn't know what to do.

She hadn't said the line, maybe this was it, this was his last chance with his impossible girl and now it was gone and he'd have to say goodbye again.

"No…NO! NO! I will not loose you again Clara Oswald! WAKE UP!" he shouted at a still motionless Clara, banging his fists on the metal floor. He bent down closer and kissed her forehead, eyes begging her to wake. "Please…"

Just then she gasped and opened her eyes, bright white circles shone from her pupils.

"I remember, I remember everything…I was a dalek and I was a nanny… I died… oh the pain… Doctor? DOCTOR?!" she began to scream, panicked by the memories of the two past lives. The doctor sighed a happy sigh and silently thanked the universe.

"Its okay Clara…Im here." He said calmly as he placed his hands either side of her face and looked into her mind.

_Human minds.. so easily to get into and find their way around._ He thought to himself. He sorted her memories, putting them in order, in the right time line so she could understand. And then his own consciousness met hers.

_'how can I remember doctor? Three lives?'_

_'because youre impossible clara."_

_'and how are you in my head chinboy?" _he smiled at the comment.

_'Time Lord perks you could say. Now your memory is sorted best I leave before this gets too intimate."_

_"intimate? What do you mean doctor? You're in my head I don't think it can get anymore…"_

_"…intimate as in my memories start to manifest themselves in your mind, you'll see things from my past. Its part of the way the time lords had a shared knowledge in the old days."_

_"But doctor I want to…"_

_"No!"_

And then Clara opened her eyes. He was unsure of what she would do now, he hoped that she'd stay but there was no telling. He could have sworn that both his hearts stopped for a moment until she said.

"Where's my key then?" He straightned his bow tie with that big childish grin on his face and placed it in her palm. His Clara was back.


	3. Gallifreyan

"So Doctor…What other time lord perks are there?" The doctor was playing with some controls on the TARDIS. Absent mindedly flicking them on and off, trying to work out what they did. It was several moments before he actually acknowledged Clara's Question and looked over at her without moving a muscle. Only tilting his chin up a little and his floppy dark hair falling in his face casting shadows in all the right places made him look dark and mysterious.

_Sexy_. Clara thought before blushing and shoving that idea underneath a mental carpet. She wondered, in the moments it took him to answer if he still felt the same way he did about Victorian her. When he had secretly kissed her back just a little. When he had told her she had to take her clothes off… well he hadn't meant it like that. Had he? Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

"There are a few." He said, airily as if it were unimportant.

"Well come on... I mean, if you can see into my mind what else can you do? Do you have your own planet? A different language? Do you all look human? Any weird body parts?"

"Lots, yes, yes, kind of and yes." He replied, again as if it were nothing and continued to play with the TARDIS.

"Oh come on, you're a typical bloke, always playing with his motor. Put her down and answer me!" she laughed walking up to him. He turned to face her and looked down at her, deep into her eyes. He wondered, if he tried to kiss her the way she had kissed him in London, would she run? Examining her dress he decided that her barmaid dress suited her much better and was suddenly starting to realize why he liked this girl so much.

"Fine." He said, keeping his tone low, a smile creeping at the corners of his mouth. Clara was waiting for him to speak, she couldn't break his gaze.

"I can go into your mind, see your dreams, memories. I can give you memories make you feel things. Yes we all look kind of human, depends on the time lord, only weird body parts are the two hearts and our language is one of the oldest, most beautiful and most powerful in the universe." He smiled at the end hoping this satisfied her curiosity. She smiled and bit her lip, like she was unsure of what to say. She leaned against the console.

"Say something!"

"What do you mean say something? I just said a whole lot of things? Were you even listening Clara?" he said, jokingly, his childish grin back on his face.

"I mean in your language." She said, looking hopeful and playing with the fabric on her dress.

"Oh no… I wasn't joking when I said it was powerful. There are words that could destroy whole galaxies." He said shaking his head and walking to the other side of the control panel to fiddle with something, feeling the conversation that was about to come. As if he was trying to put some physical barrier between him and it.

"Well say something that doesn't destroy a galaxy chin boy! Please?" she gave him those puppy dog eyes as she skipped over to where he was standing. Getting close to him she ran her hand down his chest, playing with the lapels on his jacket.

"Do you trust me Clara?" he asked, smirking, a slightly dark thought coming into his head as he remembered something. And he was only half sure he should try this. He thought back to Victorian London.

_"I'm stuck!" Clara shouted as they climbed through the window. As he grabbed her round the waist to pull her through they both fell, him backwards and her on top of him. without thinking about that he was about to say he looked at her and said_

_"You're going to have to take those clothes off" the shock in her eyes made him instantly apologize but he saw something else in her eyes. Lust. He knew from that look, the one covered up with surprise that she wouldn't have minded if he meant it the other way round. _

He decided to find out of his suspicious were right, after all ever since that day he knew deep down he had fallen for the cheeky brunette. But had she fallen for him?

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have died twice for you if I didn't." she laughed.

"Okay Clara…" he smiled and began talking in gallifreyan. Clara couldn't believe what she was hearing. There was no way she could describe it. No way she could have pronounced the beautiful sounds she was hearing. It was like music but spoken, so softly and it flowed like liquid gold. Dancing across his lips, it was seductive and sweet and then he stopped. She smiled and was opened mouthed, astonished.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard! But not quite powerful. But beautiful!" she said, still struck by the languages beauty. The doctor bounced on his feet a little, smiled, quite cooly leaned against the console, looked her straight in the eyes and with a seductive whisper said, "So why is your dress unbuttoned?" his eyes drifted down to the buttons on the front of her dress which were undone, revealing her pretty pale skin and her cleavage. She looked down and gasped, instantly covering up and looking at the floor until an echo rang in her head.

_You're going to have to take those clothes off_

She looked up at him, he was looking smug in a way that made her smile, letting him know he was allowed to be so happy about his work.

"I guess you did mean it in _that_ way back in London eh?" she laughed. "Keep taking chin boy!" she said as she removed her hands. He walked over to her, keeping his dark dominating attitude, the one he normally had when he was trying to make a statement to someone who was threatening the people he cared about, he looked into her eyes and he stood infront of her, backed her up against the console, trapped her by putting a hand either side of her body. He whispered into her ear and her eyes grew wide, she gripped at his jacket, hanging onto him for support, her eyes closed, her mouth opened but she was silent except for heavy breathing. All this time the doctor never moved except to hold onto her waist. He lifted her to sit on the console, keeping her there by leaning against her , his legs between hers. The more he whispered the more she began to lay back, arch her back. And then the doctor stopped. He came away from her face to look at the sight infront of him, Clara completely undone, up on the console, dress unbuttoned and hitched up, breathless, eyes shut, back arched in pleasure. She was frozen in her pleasure until her uttered one final word and he watched as she shuddered infront of him, almost violently, while whispering his name. her pleasure was so great she couldn't even scream. He smiled to himself , biting his lip.

_ Oh yes_. He thought _im going to be doing this again._

The next thing he knew was Clara's lips crash against his own.

"I think im going to have to take my clothes off!' she laughed sexily against his kiss.


End file.
